Ice Cubes
by JLGuyer
Summary: A series of short stories about kissing, taking chances and going after what you want against your better judgement. Based off Kiss Memes seen on the internet. Hans x Elsa and Kristoff x Anna
1. Hans x Elsa 1

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the interent. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Hand: Hans x Elsa

Ducking down behind the large desk, Elsa struggled to control her breathing as she peered around the heavy piece of furniture; her eyes wide as she looked for her pursuers.

The attack had started in the wee hours of the morning. It was a group from the west, carrying strange weapons that had shot out flames that laid her ice to waste.

She was unsure why they were there but she had been much relieved to note that when she separated from Anna, none of them had followed after her sister but instead had doggedly chased after her alone.

But while the fact that Anna was safe from these vagrants took a load off her mind it did not change the fact that they were after her.

Plus with her greatest weapon of defense seemingly useless against them, she was in far more danger than she was comfortable with.

Putting up a clear ice shield around the desk, Elsa stood up and began to search through it and on it for anything she could use as a weapon.

Scattering books and papers from the top in her haste, she found nothing of use. Casting a swift look at the door to the room to reassure herself that it was still closed she moved on to the drawers.

In the first two drawers there was nothing but in the last drawer there was a nice shiny, and more importantly sharp mail opener. Yanking it up, she fumbled with it a bit until she was able to hold it in such a manner that it would be easy to use in defense.

And not a moment to soon for just as the handle of the mail opener was settled into her palm the door burst open.

The man who came through it was easily twice her size and had his weapon going full blast the heat of the flames swiftly melting her shield.

Dropping to the ground, Elsa kept a tight grip on the mail opener even as she used her other hand to shoot out ice in hopes of holding him off.

Holding him off for what she wasn't sure her guards having been injured or killed long before and the mail opener was a weak defense at best but she refused to give in without a fight.

As he advanced upon her a part of herself called her a fool for running into a room with only one entry and exit, the other part of herself reminded her that in the long corridor of empty rooms her father's old private office had been the best bet for something to use against them.

Neither of these thoughts gave her any comfort as the man drew steadily nearer, his flames melting ever bit of ice she threw at him.

Finally as he drew almost close enough to touch she let out one last blast of ice and then grasping the mail opener in both hands tried to mentally prepare herself to stab him as soon as he was closer to her.

That was if he didn't burn her to death first.

Before either of these things could occur though, the man suddenly stopped in his tracks. His hands clenched for a brief moment before releasing his weapon to grasp the blade that was now protruding from his stomach.

Both he and Elsa blinked at it for a moment in shock, then it disappeared the man slumping forward his blood steadily pouring from his dying body.

All at once there was just her rescuer standing before her.

Han's stared down at her, his green eyes traveling over every inch of her in search of wounds.

Seeing nothing more than a few scraps and bruises, he let out a silent sigh of relief and leaning down held out a hand to help her stand upright.

Prying her now almost numb fingers off the mail opener took more time than Elsa wanted it to especially in front of Hans. (Though oddly not one look of impatience crossed his face during this time. Which is not what Elsa would have expected from him.) A thought she spoke quite without intending too.

"Really Hans, I never would have expected this of you." Saying so as she grasped his hand, she willed away the blush that threatened to cover her cheeks as this careless and cruel remark left her lips.

Not speaking a word, Hans pulled her to her feet and helped her step over the corpse that lay between them.

A small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he stared down at her but an emotion she couldn't name flickered in the depths of his eyes.

Before she could ponder on this unknown emotion or even think of apologies for her words, Hans lifted her hand to his lips and and brushing a fleeting kiss to her knuckles lead her to the door, with a whispered. "I do like to be unexpected, My Queen." They were the only words to pass his lips as they exited the room.

Hans kept his eyes peeled for the intruders as they walked into the hall, Elsa on the other hand could not remove her eyes from the hand he still had clasped in his own. Her heart burning and her mind in a whirl with thoughts and emotions she refused to name.

Author's Notes.

Thank you so much for reading. All of these stories take place in a universe where Hans has been/ is being redeemed.

Special thanks go to Setsunakou for kindly reading these over for me. ^_^ Thanks again.


	2. Kristoff x Anna1

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Nose: Kristoff x Anna

For the majority of her life, Anna had liked how she looked. Oh, there had been a few hard months in her early teen years when she had hated everything about her looks. From her hair down to her toes, but being a naturally positive person she had quickly come to like herself again.

She had continued in this mind set for a good many years and would have continued to do so if not for Lady Zara.

The Lady Zara was a woman whose beauty was only matched ( if not outshone) by Queen Elsa herself. She had a royal temperament or at least a certain type of royals temperament.

She was kind to those of the lower classes it must be said but only because she felt it was her duty to do so. Make no mistake, the Lady believed herself to be high above them as well.

This fact was well known amongst the royals, which was why it had surprised Anna to hear her mention Kristoff at the latest tea that Elsa had held for the ladies of the Court.

She had not been speaking to Anna. Point of fact, Anna was pretty sure that she had had no idea that she was even in ear shot.

At least she really, really hoped she hadn't realized that Anna was in earshot because if she had and had said what she did anyways that would have been very, very,... well very not nice!

But either way, Anna had heard Lady Zara's comment and now she couldn't get it out of her head. No matter how hard she tried.

"Regardless of his rank that ice carver is a fine specimen of manhood. Which makes me unable to help but wonder if he is with the Princess merely for her rank. It certainly can't be for her looks. With those pigtails and freckles, one could take her for a child and not a woman come of age."

What the Lady's companion had said in return, Anna did not know for her mind was already circling around that one poisonous thought.

"Freckles, pigtails... like a child..."

Oh make no mistake the comment that Kristoff might be with her only because of her rank lit a fire within her but sadly it was a common bit of gossip around the castle. Elsa had insisted she ignore it after the incident with the ducks and pie.

But the comment that she might not look womanly enough for him was a new one, and it found plenty of meat to prey on in the dark shadows of her mind.

In particular it ate away at the lingering question of why it was that she almost always showed physical affection first.

This nagging thought was what had her sitting in front of her vanity glancing from her reflection to the little jars she never opened and the pins she rarely used.

Undoing her hair, Anna shook it out so that it floated around her shoulders in heavy waves. Picking up a strand she twirled it tightly between her fingers then rolled it into a pinwheel against her scalp, turning to look at the results in the mirror.

Wrinkling her nose in displeasure, Anna let out a sigh and dropped the strand so it could join its mates. She decided that she would worry about her hair later and focused her attention back on to the little jars in front of her.

Opening one of them she brought the delicate powder up to her nose and took a sniff. An act she immediately regretted as it sent her into a sneezing fit.

Moving the powder away from her face until the sneezes had passed, Anna nevertheless determined to try some of it on.

Picking up one of the puffs that lay beside the jars, she thoroughly coated it before applying it to her face.

The results were to the eyes of anyone who knew how to put on makeup properly rather horrifying, but to Anna it was perfect.

Her freckles were completely covered by the white powder. Then she noticed that the whiteness of her cheeks stood out rather glaringly against the pinkness of the rest of her face. And thus proceeded to powder the rest to match.

It was a pity that by the time she had finished this it was already mere minutes until she was to meet Kristoff at the stables. A pity because if she had had just a little more time she would have gone to show Elsa her work and then certain things might have been avoided.

But alas time was not on her side so giving up on any hopes of doing her hair, Anna quickly re-braided it and raced off to the stables eager to know what Kristoff would think of her new look.

Kristoff was brushing out Sven's coat while carrying on a lively conversation with him when she arrived at the stables. A mischievous smile twisting up her lips, Anna sneaked up behind him and ran her fingers up and down his rib cage.

Letting out a squawk of surprise at the sensation, Kristoff spun around to face her.

Smiling brightly up at him, Anna eagerly waited for him to make some sort of comment about her new look. In her mind she could picture him gushing about how beautiful she was and how mature before sweeping her up in a big kiss.

And he did notice her new look and he did comment on it... "Augh, Anna what on earth happened to your face?!"

Flushing so hotly the pink shone through her white mask, Anna bit back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her and turned her hurt into anger. Which lead to her lashing out, sadly not just with words.

Lifting up her skirts, Anna kicked him hard on the shin and as she spun away she cried out. "See if I ever do anything for you again! You stupid ice head!"

Not the best or most coherent insult in the world but at the moment they were the only words she could manage without bursting into tears.

Keeping her skirts firmly in hand she tore out of the stables, intent on getting back to her room before the ball of tears in her throat escaped her.

Wincing even as he staggered after her, Kristoff called out as she ran away, "Anna! Wait!"

It was clear to him that she did hear him but her feet did not stop for an instant flying across the cobblestones towards the castle.

Pushing aside the pain in his shin, Kristoff took off after her, his long legs swiftly closing the space between them.

He managed to grasp her left elbow right outside a small empty shop stall that he quickly pulled her into.

A second later he was wondering if this had been the right decision, as Anna burst into tears the moment they were hidden away.

Lifting his hands, Kristoff let them flutter awkwardly for a second before finally placing them on her shoulders and drawing her into a firm embrace.

Laying his cheek down on her hair, he waited until her sobs had begun to trail off before asking quietly, "Anna, what's wrong?"

He would have asked what he had done wrong but regardless of what some might think (cough Hans cough) he wasn't that dense, he just didn't understand why she had put that stuff on her face. Or what it had to do with him.

Keeping her face turned into the front of his jacket, Anna mumbled just loud enough for him to hear. " I wanted to look more like a grown woman for you. I thought if I did maybe you would kiss me first."

The first sentence left Kristoff feeling very confused. Never once had Anna struck him as anything but a grown woman. Even when she was acting childish there were certain things... that made him unable to forget her age even for a moment.

The second sentence on the other hand caused his cheeks to burn and a feeling of guilt to shoot through him.

It was true that when it came to romantic gestures of a certain type, he was often not the one to start them.

But not for the reason Anna seemed to have landed upon. Truth was it seemed that whenever he kissed Anna anywhere, even on the cheek!, the sensation was so...nice that he had a bit of a problem stopping. Even to go ice harvesting! Which was why he waited for Anna to make a move instead of making one himself.

To his way of thinking when Anna started something (whether it be kissing or saving sisters) she also finished it. So if she started the kissing, she would also stop it, thus taking the temptation to not stop at all out of his hands.

And while holding her crying form in his arms made him want to say or do anything to stop it, he knew, he just knew that if he tried to explain all this to her he would just muck it all up.

So he needed to think of something else to say. And fast.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna mess up when I kiss you first. " Okay that wasn't exactly what his problem was but close enough.

Letting out a final sniff, Anna looked up her big blue eyes still shiny from tears. Without out saying a word she moved so she was just slightly away from him, and lifting a hand roughly wiped at the traces of tears that lingered on her cheeks.

Kristoff lifted his own hand off her back and pulling off his glove with his teeth and shoving it into his pocket, proceeded to help her.

Anna became very still while he was doing this letting her own hand fall away as she watched him a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

When he had gotten as much powder and tears off her face as he could, Kristoff cupped her face with his hand, his thumb tracing the lines of her left cheek bone.

Taking a deep breath, Kristoff gathered his courage and self control, and leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose.

Then straightening back up he said. "Thanks for dressing up for me today, Anna. You look beautiful."

Anna smiled a bright beaming smile and throwing her arms around his neck drew him close and whispered in his ear. "Good job, you liar"

Anna didn't worry about her looks. In fact she only ever did twice in her life. After the second time she had realized she really didn't need to. And if that concern ever tried to rear its ugly head again a quick kiss on the nose from a certain someone quickly laid it to rest.

Author's note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks again to Setsunakou for proof reading this for me. ^_^


	3. Hans x Elsa 2

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Neck: Hans x Elsa

The nightmares that had gradually faded over the past year began to come back with increasing intensity as the second anniversary of her coronation approached.

The first anniversary had gone by with little fanfare the country still trying to recover lost ties with countries that had withdrawn their support after word of what she had done had gotten around.

Now a two years after her coronation the kingdom was back on stable ground, and this was a great thing. But the lack of worries had actually made it easier for her nightmares to come back and wreck havoc.

One week before the anniversary, her mind decided to bring out all the nasty things it could think of, and with Anna gone to visit Rapunzel (she was coming back with them for the party) there was no one she felt comfortable turning to for help.

Tossing and turning in the middle of her bed, Elsa drew her knees up to her chest, tucking her head down against them as the images played out behind her tightly closed eyelids.

Ice hung off her covers and had spread to every corner of the room without her knowledge. As a particularly bad image filled her mind a low moan escaped her lips and the ice traveled under the door and frosted the toes of the boots that had stopped before it.

Bright green eyes stared down at the frost currently beginning to creep towards his ankles and with a quick look down the hall and a brief moment of indecision, the owner of said boots squared his shoulders and opened the door muttering to himself. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained as they say. " Of course if he was being honest with himself there was nothing he hoped to gain but that was beside the point.

Closing the door gently behind him, Hans crept towards the bed stepping carefully on the iced over floor. When he was within touching distance of the mound on the bed, he leaned forward and putting his hand down next to it, said in low voice. "Your Majesty?"

That was all he was able to get out before a jagged icicle grazed his throat causing him to stumble backwards with a hiss of pain.

Elsa who had peered out of her covers with wide unfocused eyes and hands lifted in defense at his words, quickly shook off the sleep stupor that was clinging to her at the sight of the blood dripping down his neck and through the fingers that he had pressed tightly against the wound.

Giving her as cocky a smile as he could manage, Hans said. "I see you are awake now your Majesty. That being so I will take my leave of you."

Ignoring his flippant comment, Elsa threw back the covers that she had been tangled up in and started towards him.

Hans took another step in the direction of the door and gestured for her to go back to bed, saying. " I'm fine, your Majesty. Please do not trouble yourself. "

Narrowing her eyes at him, Elsa continued onwards somehow managing to look graceful even as her legs trembled beneath her from the rush of adrenaline that was still coursing through her from her abrupt awakening.

Gesturing sharply, Elsa motioned for Hans to come to her only one word passing her lips.

"Hans."

Knowing by now that it was useless to argue with that tone, (not that he didn't do it anyways at times. What could he say he liked how her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled when she was angry.) Hans came forward, lifting an eyebrow and saying dryly. "Yes, your Majesty? Did you need something else?"

Turning away from him with a look that spoke of her lack of amusement, Elsa pulled out the medical supplies that an over efficient maid had placed in her beside drawers, and started to rummage through it for what she needed to help him.

Supplies gathered, Elsa grabbed his free hand, dragging him around in a small circle so that the back of his knees were now brushing the bed and she was standing before him. Ignoring the bemused look on his face, she put her hand on his chest, pointedly paying no heed to the little voice in her head that noted how firm it was and pushed so that he would stop being a stubborn mule and sit on the bed like she knew he knew she wanted him too.

Leaning forward Elsa ignored the tension that was always between them ( getting steadily worse with every second they spent near each other) and she ignored the warm spicy scent that seemed to wisp off him to surround her. Along with all this she also paid no attention to the way his long red lashes grazed his cheek bones every time he blinked.

In fact Elsa ignored everything but the wound in front of her.

Really she did!

Pulling his hand away from the wound, Elsa couldn't help but wince in sympathy at the ugly gash that marred his otherwise flawless skin.

Dipping one of the white cloths from the medical kit into the pitcher of water on her bedside table, Elsa began to wipe the wound clean, darting little glances up at his face as she did so to be sure she wasn't harming him.

The second time she looked he caught her eye and gave her a roguish wink.

Letting out a sniff of disdain, Elsa carried on with her cleaning relieved to see that other than the middle part which was wider and more jagged the wound was small and looked like it would heal easily.

Picking up a large brown bottle, Elsa poured it onto another clean rag and said."Now this will hurt and I'm sorry but it must be done."

Letting out a low laugh that held a trace of bitterness, Hans replied. "I've been wounded before your Majesty. I know the drill. "

A flicker of curiosity raced through Elsa's mind at this comment wondering who, what, why and where he had been hurt.

But instead of giving voice to any of these questions, she merely nodded stiffly and got on with it.

Hans made no sound until she reached the deepest bit of the cut, then he unwilling let a soft hiss of pain escape his lips as he reflectively jerked away from her.

Using the hand that was not busy cleaning the wound, Elsa grasped Hans chin and drew him close once again, her thumb unconsciously stroking his jaw as she murmured. "Shh, I'm almost done."

If she hadn't been making that motion with her thumb, Hans was sure that the quip he had on his tongue about her treating him like a prized pet would have flown off. But that single digit kept him still; sending his heart pounding and his mind down paths he knew better than to linger on.

As she finished cleaning him up and began to wrap the wound, he decided to misbehave just a little. To remind himself that what he wanted he could not have and that he shouldn't even be dreaming that he could.

So the moment the bandage had been tied off and Elsa had said," That should do for now. But you ought to see the court physician tomorrow to make sure it doesn't become infected."

Hans, smiling cheekily stood and said." I will be sure to do that your Majesty, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Tilting her head to the side in confusion, Elsa asked. "Oh, what's that?"

Tapping the bandage lightly, Hans replied. "The kiss to make it better of course."

He was positive the full born Ice Queen was about to make an appearance and throw him out unceremoniously and he welcomed it. Truly he did . For what better thing to calm the heat gathering in his heart for her, than ice?

Yet to the amazement of them both, that is not what happened next.

Feeling as if she were in a dream, Elsa stepped closer to him and placing her small hands on his wide shoulders brushed a gentle kiss across the bandage that covered his wound.

Then letting her eyes meet his for only a moment in time, she turned away and said over her shoulder. "Thank you for waking me, Hans. Good night."

His breath caught in his throat and his mind scattered to the fore winds, Hans nevertheless was able to bow his head slightly and push past the dryness of his mouth, " Thank you, your Majesty. Sweet dreams."

Elsa had no more nightmares after that night. Instead she was plagued by bitter sweet dreams of spice and crimson and a seemingly hopeless longing.

Author's Notes:

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.

And very special thank yous to: A Frozen Fan, A Crow on the Wall, Romance and Musicals, and Setsunakou for reviewing. Thank you so much for your kind words and I hope you all enjoy these chapters as well. :)

Thank you all again! :)


	4. Kristoff x Anna 2

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Forehead: Kristoff x Anna

It started with a romance novel. This is not a good way to start anything, but nevertheless that is how it began.

Tossing the book that she had just finished reading on to the cushion by her feet, Anna stretched her arms up over her head as her imagination danced with ideas brought on by the book.

For the most part the story had been sweet. Hardly any sword fights to speak of and even the stand off between the hero and the villain was little lackluster.

If it hadn't been for the romance part she would have given up on it right off the bat.

But the way the heroine had shown her affection for the hero had kept Anna fascinated.

The two had often been separated and when they were together were often in positions where they couldn't actually speak. And so the heroine had shown her delight at being with him by peppering his face with kisses.

This appealed to Anna on all sorts of levels. So much so that she had determined that she was going to do it to Kristoff.

But instead of doing it all at once she resolved to kiss one part of his face at a time in sneak attacks.

It just sounded more fun that way.

It was a few days after she had finished the romance novel that she was able to put her plan into motion.

Kristoff had been gone gathering ice for the last week or so and when she glimpsed him entering the town she saw her chance.

Running up to him, she threw her arms around his neck and planted two big kisses on his cheeks.

The time spent apart made him not in the least bit surprised by this action and in return he had lifted her off her feet and planted a kiss of his own on her cheek.

This was not the case when she kissed him on the nose.

That one she sneaked while they were brushing out Sven's coat one evening.

Kristoff had been going on about a new ice cutting technique he had learned about that day and his eyes had been shining with enthusiasm and his cheeks were bright red from the wind and he had just looked so gosh darn cute that she wasn't been able to resist.

She had popped herself up on her tiptoes and dropped a kiss right on his nose.

He had dropped his brush in surprise. Which had caused her to laugh out loud.

He kissed her back that time too.

And so it had gone with all the other parts of his face. Except one. The last one.

His forehead.

She often forgot how tall Kristoff was when they were together. Somehow they just always seemed to be at the right level for each other.

Or at least they were until she decided to try and kiss his forehead!

She tried everything she could think of but nothing seemed to work. She had tried kissing him as he lifted her into a sleigh but he had moved at the last instant and all she got was hat.

She tried kissing him while she was kneeling but that time all she got was a sore chin.

Finally she became so irritated by it that she went for help. And help is what she got just not from who she wanted it.

Storming into Elsa's study, she flopped herself down on the little love seat in front of the fire and whined in to a pillow. "Kristoff is to tall! Elsa, what am I going to do?"

" To tall for what my dear?" Was Elsa's calm inquiry.

"Kissing on the forehead."

Two sounds answered this complaint. One a strangled sounding cough and the other an out right laugh. A very masculine out right laugh.

Popping her head up over the loveseat, Anna gave a cry of anguish at what she saw.

Standing next to her sister looking at some kind of paperwork was Hans.

Giving her sister a betrayed look, Anna wailed. "Elsa, why didn't you tell me he was here?!"

Raising one fine eyebrow, Elsa replied. " You didn't really give me a chance, Anna. I promise if I had known what you wanted to talk to me about I would have sent him away."

" A poor decision that would have been on your part, your Majesty." Hans pipped in his tone tap dancing the line between politeness and condescension.

Plastering a tight, fake smile on her lips Elsa turned towards him and inquired. "Oh, and why would that be, Hans?"

His lips splitting into a naughty grin, Hans replied. "Because I know how she can get her kiss."

Her lips pressed to the cool skin of Kristoff's forehead her nose being tickled both by the wool of his hat and the strands of his hair, Anna grudgingly admitted to herself that Hans had been right.

But as Kristoff's breath warmed her neck and his arms tightened around her waist, she couldn't bring herself to regret taking his advice.

Not that she would ever tell him that.


	5. Hans x Elsa 3

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Lips: Hans x Elsa

Walking into her office, Elsa slowly pulled the pins from her hair shaking it so the braid fell loose while massaging her scalp.

Placing the pins and her crown down on her desk, she bi-passed the pile of papers that seemed to linger there forever and instead sat down on the love seat in front of the fire.

It was a low fire built only on the off chance that she might come there after the party. And after the night she had had the low flames in the darken room suited her needs exactly.

A small sigh escaped her as she stared into the embers, her mind already returning to the source of her troubles.

The council and the merry string of men they had thrown at her.

Resting her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow braced against the arm of the loveseat, Elsa mumbled to herself." What on earth am I suppose to do?"

" I believe the plan is for you to get married, your Majesty."

Jumping a little at the sudden voice, Elsa turned towards the owner of it.

Pulling a face at him, Elsa said sarcastically. "Hello Hans, please do come in and give me your opinion on my life problems."

Taking a seat next to her, Hans crossed his legs at the ankle and lacing his hands together over his stomach gave her a wry smile before turning his gaze to the ceiling.

"You know the court and the other royals aren't going to be satisfied with just Anna getting married, your Majesty."

Folding herself up into a ball, Elsa made a noise of discontent before commenting. "If you are going to advise me on my love life, Hans you might as well address me by name."

For a moment Hans couldn't catch his breath from the rush of emotions that offhanded comment caused in him. Then with a sharp inhale he really hoped she didn't notice, he answered her back glibly. "Why thank you Elsa. I do believe I will take you up on that."

Letting out a small laugh, Elsa turned her face towards the ceiling as well and said. "So what do you think I should do Hans?"

"About getting married? I suppose that depends on if you want to marry for love, or if you want to marry for political ties."

"How about if I don't want to get married at all?"

Turning to look at her profile, Hans asked. "May I inquire as to what has turned you off the idea of wedded bliss?"

Keeping her eyes firmly focused on the ceiling, Elsa swallowed hard as dreams she couldn't indulge tried to flood her mind and with a quick shake of her head abruptly changed the subject.

" So if I was to marry for political reasons who would you suggest?"

Hiding his displeasure at this question, Hans replied. "Well there are three royals who would be good matches age wise and who would also be useful connections for the Kingdom. The Duke of Claire-Wind, Prince Lars of the Rivers Kingdom and Prince Samuel of Sands-Tree."

Somehow hearing Hans rattle this list off so easily caused a sharp pang in her chest one she was only able to push away with effort. "How do you suggest I pick between them since you seem to have this all figured out?"

"There are a few ways to go about that actually. You could flip a coin. A little tricky with three options but doable." A soft giggle was Elsa's answer to this suggestion.

"You could pick by who you think is the most attractive, at this Elsa let out a soft snort, you could go by money or you could simply kiss them."

"Kiss them! What on earth would that prove?!"

"It would prove which one you have chemistry with your Majesty."

"Elsa, Hans I said to call me Elsa. And what does chemistry matter in a political marriage?"

"If there is no love between you there should at least be attraction. Makes having children easier."

"Hans! You overstep!" Elsa snapped her cheeks burning red as she jolted out of her relaxed pose to look at him head on.

Staring back at her, Hans gave her a regretful smile and replied. " I apologize, Elsa, I meant no offense. Would you like me to go?"

Fidgeting with the end of her braid, Elsa turned away and said in a low tone. "No, I would prefer you stay."

"As you wish, Elsa. Shall we change the subject?"

"What if I don't know what chemistry feels like? Then what?"

Leaning closer to her, Hans gave her a curious look and said. "Are you trying to tell me that you have never been kissed before?"

Flipping around, Elsa started a little when she realized how close they were to each other and leaning back a little stammered out. "If I am?"

Hans said nothing his bright green eyes studying her face with intensity, then ever so slowly he lifted his hand to cup her cheek and leaning forward paused just before his lips touched hers. In a hoarse voice he whispered."Please?"

Feeling as if every nerve in her body had been lit on fire; Elsa said not a word in return, meeting his lips with her own. For just one moment she ignored all the worries and voices saying she shouldn't,instead focusing on the feel of his lips against hers, the texture of his hair beneath her fingers and the spicy scent of him that seemed to flood her senses.

And then the moment was over.

Hans drew back his eyes meeting hers with a look of hopeless longing for a split second. Then he turned away, getting to his feet he bowed slightly and whispered in a voice almost to low to hear. "Elsa, I..." Breaking off, his hands clenching into fists by his sides he strode away not looking back at her even once.

Left alone on the love seat, Elsa curled herself up into a ball once more and burying her face in her knees, let the tears that sprung to her eyes flow as she called herself every type of a fool.

For only a fool would fall in love with the one man they can not have.

Author's Note:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

Special thanks to Setsunakou for proof reading this one and all the ones before. I am so sorry about forgetting to mention that last time. -_-;;;

And a very special thank you to A Frozen Fan for reviewing. I truly appreciated it. ^_^


	6. Kristoff x Anna 3

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Back: Anna x Kristoff

"Ommph, ugh, arggh!"

Letting her arms fall to her sides, Anna dropped her head in frustration. The sleeves of her light yellow dress dropping down along with it.

Glaring at the soft puffy sleeves, she straightened back up and pulled the offending fabric back onto her shoulders and started the whole futile process all over again.

Straining her arms as far back as they would go she tried to reach the buttons that rested between her shoulder blades.

But though she was able to touch them with the very tips of her fingers she was as always unable to actually get a hold of them.

Rubbing her temples in an effort to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs, she pondered on whether or not she would be able to get out of her room and over to Elsa's without being seen.

This was the first time she had ever regretted turning down the offer of a ladies maid.

Stomping over to her door, she cracked it open just a sliver and peeked out.

The hallway was complete pandemonium.

Visiting royals and their maids and menservants were all over it. Going to and fro from room to room.

There was no way she would be able to get to Elsa's room with out running the risk of flashing someone.

Shutting the door with a roll of her eyes, Anna leaned up against it and considered her options.

Which as she thought about it were none.

She couldn't get to Elsa's so help from that quarter was out.

She couldn't change the dress because it was a gift from a visiting Queen and Elsa had made it clear that the woman wanted to see her in it.

Indulging in a brief moment of childish temper, Anna stomped her foot and yelled at the top of her lungs."Argghhhhh!"

Just as she was about to slam her head into a wall in hopes of jostling some idea out of it an obvious one occurred to her.

She couldn't go over to Elsa's with her dress hanging open in the back for everyone to see her corset but it should be fine if she went over there with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders, while holding her arms tightly to the sides so it couldn't decided to slip down and flash her front for anyone either.

She really hated this dress.

Nodding with resolution, Anna made to head for her wardrobe. But before she could take more that a couple steps a knock sounded at her door.

Letting out a huff as she turned around, the sleeves once again starting to creep downwards, Anna jerked them up with one hand while yanking open her door with the other.

"WHAT?!"

Stepping back a notch, Kristoff held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Uh, sorry. I was just wondering if you were ready or..."

His voice trailed off as one of her sleeves escaped her shoulder yet again and began to slide down her arm. Blushing hotly, he spun around and said over his shoulder. "So..um..obviously you aren't ready quite yet. I'll just...get out of your hair."

Growling slightly, Anna shoved the sleeve back into place and grabbing a fistful of his shirt hauled him into the room.

Eyes wide, Kristoff let out a squeak. "Anna?"

Lifting her chin, Anna met his gaze head on and snarled. "This stupid dress is driving me crazy!Can you please, _please_ button me up?"

Stammering, Kristoff stepped closer to her. "S..sure. I..I can do that."

Turning so that her back was facing him, Anna stared hard at the wall in front of her trying not to think about Kristoff hands touching her back. Which they weren't of course. He was just touching the dress. Right just the dress.

Rubbing his hands against his pants to wipe away the sweat that had quickly gathered there, Kristoff grasped one of the small pearl buttons and resolved to keep his eyes on them and the small yellow loops he was to put them through.

And not the bits of lace he could see peeking out between them.

Glancing quickly at the coil of red hair whose sweet scent was not making this any easier, Kristoff coughed slightly and beginning to button her up asked."Why are you wearing a dress you can't put on by yourself?"

Anna let out a sigh and replied."A queen gifted it to me. I don't know why she had to have it made in this style though. I mean what is so wrong with one that you just slip over your head?"

Stifling a laugh, Kristoff said. "Maybe she thought you had a ladies maid?"

"Hmph, I don't need any help putting on my clothes. Well at least not usually."

Kristoff bit back the teasing comment that wanted to come out and dropping his eyes ran head first into a temptation he could not resist.

He had button her up almost all the way with only six pearls left right between her shoulder blades.

This part of her skin wasn't covered by any additional clothing and the soft peach of it along with the tiny spattering of freckles across it _begged_ to be touched.

Without even thinking about what he was doing, Kristoff leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss on that entrancing piece of skin.

Anna's quickly indrawn breath was her only reaction.

But that little breath was enough to shake Kristoff out of his stupor and back to himself.

Making a strange sound in the back of his throat, he swiftly button the last of the buttons and stepped away from her.

Rubbing the back of his neck as she turned to face him both their faces a shade pinker than usual, he stammer out. "A.. all d..d..done."

Flicking her eyes to his face once, Anna then dropped her gaze again and shifting awkwardly on her feet said. "Thank you, Kristoff. I suppose we better be off now then."

Nodding his head, Kristoff cleared his throat and with just a beat of hesitation held out his arm to her. "If I could have the honor."

This bit of chivalry brought a laugh to Anna's lips and her eyes back up to his, dropping a quick curtsey, Anna replied."But of course, Sir Ice Cutter."

With that quip they both broke into laughter as they made their way out of the room, unknowingly having the same longing in their hearts as they did so.

'I wish we were married already.'

Author's Notes:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Special thanks to Setsunakou for proof reading. I am deeply grateful for your help. ^_^


	7. Hans x Elsa 4

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Nose: Hans x Elsa

" I wanna build a snowman."

Lifting his gaze from where he had been studying a map of one of the Eastern countries, Hans lifted one red brow and said dryly. " Shall I summon Anna and Olaf for you then?"

Leaning forward across the desk they shared, Elsa gave him a kittenish smile and shaking her head replied." Oh no, I meant I want to build a snowman with you."

Here she pointed one finger straight at his chest, her smile growing as her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Moving away from the digit, Hans shook his head swiftly holding up his hands and saying. "No. Not a chance. I am not doing that."

Her face crinkling with displeasure, Elsa folded her arms over her chest in a childish manner and with a pout asked. "Why not?"

Crossing his arms over his own chest in a mimic of her stance, Hans narrowed his eyes and replied." Because it is childish and pointless. You can literally make a sentient snowman with the flick of your fingers. Why waste time making one the old fashion way? The only differences would be that it won't talk and we will be cold and wet."

This comment made Elsa full out glare at him. "That's not the point, Hans! The point is to do something fun together! Didn't you ever build a snowman with some one? Or wait you don't have a lot of snow in the Southern Isles do you? Then a sand castle? Didn't you ever make one of those with your brothers for fun?"

Hans eyes grew cold and distant as he said." No. I never made sand castles with my brothers' or snowmen for that matter. Now can we drop it and get back to work?"

Wincing slightly at the deaden tone that had taken over the voice that was usually teasing and affectionate whenever it spoke to her, Elsa dropped her eyes and played with her fingers uncertain how to respond.

Seeing this Hans felt a sharp pang of regret stab his heart and with an inward sigh, he got to his feet and went over to her.

Looking up at him in confusion Elsa opened her mouth to speak but Hans cut her off by holding out his hand and saying. "Would you do me the great pleasure of joining me in the building of a snowman, Elsa?"

Laughing at his overly polite manner, Elsa placed her hand in his and resolving to make up for his less than joyful memories, pulled him through the castle and out into the grounds filled with non magical snow.

llllllllllllllllllll

The snowman was lopsided, had a tree branch that made it look like it had two arms instead of one on the left and it had almost ended up not having a head at all because of Elsa distracting Hans by kissing him on the nose in the midst of making it. But in the end it was up and smiling in the middle of the garden.

Resting on her back in the snow, Elsa laced her fingers with Hans' and laying her head on his shoulder commented. "Next time we should make it a little less hunched don't you think?"

Draping his free arm across her shoulder, Hans shook his head replying. " No, the hunch gives him character. What we should do next time is give him a girlfriend. So he won't be lonely."

Elsa had the feeling that that last bit slipped out without his permission and tightening her grip on his hand, she murmured. " I like the sound of that."

Smiling, Hans leaned over and pressing a kiss on her nose mumbled. "Be honest this was all a plot to get out of doing paperwork wasn't it?"

Elsa gave him a cheeky grin and replied." But of course darling."

Hans' laughter shook her whole body as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Elsa's eyes glowed with a quiet triumph as she thought. ' Take that bad childhood memories.' And pressed another kiss in his hair.

Author's note: So this was later than I wanted it to be but life and writer's block got the best of me. I hope you enjoyed it. ^_^

Thank you so very much to:2014banana, A Frozen Fan, and Guest for reviewing. All of your reviews make me extremely happy. ^_^

This story is a little out of sequence with the rest of the stories but I so wanted a cheerful, Hans and Elsa story that I decided what the hay. LOL

Thank you again to Setsunakou for the proofing. It is so nice of you. ^_^


	8. Kristoff x Anna 4

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kristoff x Anna: Kiss on the Hand

"Ugh, this is embarrassing. How do you stand it?"

Shifting his weight so that he was more comfortable but still not slouching, Hans gave Kristoff a confused look.

"Embarrassing? Wha-? You mean the hand kissing?"

Scowling at him, Kristoff snapped. "Yes, the hand kissing! I'm not so backwards that I would be bothered about introducing myself to women."

Giving him an innocent look, Hans replied. "I didn't say anything to suggest otherwise."

Kristoff's eyes narrowed further but Hans' face gave nothing away.

"Hmph. But seriously, how do you stand it? I mean, I know it's just their hands but we are still kissing a bunch of strange women. And I mean that in the way of we don't know them!"

Kristoff hurriedly explained as a vaguely wicked smirk started to make its way across Hans face.

In a great feat of restraint, Hans managed to kept his desire to tease in check and instead answered seriously.

"Practice."

"Practice." Kristoff replied in a disbelieving tone.

"How much practice do you have to have before you get used to it? Wait. You know what,I don't want to know."

Hans gave a small chuckle at that and said. "Well I suppose you could always just pretend that it's Anna's hand that you are kissing. That might relive some of your embarrassment."

Raising one white gloved hand,- another thing Kristoff hated about these stupid royal parties,gloves that served no real purpose, they didn't keep your hands warm and if you tried to do any work with them they would be ruined in no time flat-, he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess that might work. Pretending that it's Anna's hand. Not that I've ever kissed Anna's hand but..."

Kristoff voice trailed off into a mumble at this last bit but Hans sharp ears still caught it.

Giving him a disbelieving look, Hans said. "You've never kissed Anna's hand? Not even the palm?"

Now it was Kristoff's turn to give him a bewildered look. "What's the big deal? It's just a hand. And what's so important about the palm?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Hans paused to peer around Kristoff to see if there were any more guests headed their way before replying.

"Women like to have their hands kissed. Kissing the top is a sign of respect. And kissing the palm can show them a lot of things in regards to your feelings towards them. Such as that you find them charming, or desirable. In turn the knowledge that you feel this way towards them, makes them happy. And..." Here Hans voice took on a condescending edge," unlike you most women know that this is what a man is trying to convey when he does such things."

Giving him a dirty look at the pointed dig at the end, Kristoff fell into a brown study for a few moments before saying.

"How do you know all this stuff? I thought you had nothing but brothers? Did you take a poll or something?"

Snorting slightly Hans replied," No, I just pay attention. You know that action that leads to wise decisions when it comes to relationships."

Blowing out an exasperated breath, Kristoff shot him a dirty look and growled. "You know you make it really hard to resist the urge to punch you sometimes."

A cocky smile turning up the corners of his mouth, Hans answered. "I live in endless admiration of your self control, but.." And here he nods at the group of people coming their way, "it seems we are going to have to shelve this conversation for now. Though I do suggest that you keep what I said in mind. "

Giving him a dry look, Kristoff said out of the corner of his mouth as the group approached them. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that Hans."

_lllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Much to his displeasure that sarcastic comment proved prophetic.

At various times during the following week, Hans' comments about how happy a simple kiss on the hand of all places! could make a woman popped into his head.

Which made him start staring at Anna's hands with out even realizing it until Anna asked him in a odd sounding voice if there was something wrong with them.

That in turn drove him to finally just kiss her hand already!

The spring sun was shining down all around them when it happened. They were trying to escape the heat of it by relaxing under a large tree. Anna's hands were fluttering around as she talked about what they should do for the summer.

As had become his norm with out him even knowing it, Kristoff was watching her hands intently eyes flicking from them to her face on every other syllable.

Catching sight of this odd reaction that had been happening more and more lately, Anna dropped her hands into her lap tightly clenching them together.

"Kristoff? Is there something wrong with my hands?"

Blinking in confusion, Kristoff stared down at them, watching as her knuckles whiten. Shaking his head, he met her eyes and said. "No, why do you ask?"

Looking up at him from under her lashes with a slightly miserable look on her face, Anna said softly."You keep staring at them. "

This comment brought a hot flush to his cheeks and a twist of shame in his gut. His stupid preoccupation with Hans' comment had caused this!

But a tiny voice mutter in his head, Hans' comment might also fix it.

Taking a deep breath and promising himself that he would punch him if it went wrong, Kristoff gently untangled Anna's hands from each other and leaning down, cheeks burning a cherry red, placed twin kisses in their palms.

A startled gasp answered this action and then a soft kiss in his hair put all his worries to rest.

As he leaned against the tree, Anna's head resting on his shoulder and their hands entwined on the ground between them, Kristoff conceded that even if he was a pompous jerk,Hans did have a good idea. Once in awhile.

But he was still a pompous jerk.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!

And thank you again to Setunakou for the proof reading. It is so kind of you!


	9. Kristoff x Anna 5

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kristoff x Anna: Kiss on the Ear

Walking briskly through the castle, Kristoff stopped and peered into every open door he passed.

Finally on the third floor in a little tucked away parlor he found who he was seeking.

Stepping into the room, he opened his mouth to speak but then thinking better of it, he instead walked slowly and quietly towards the huddled up figure in the window bed.

The only thing he could see of her was the shell of her right ear and a few strands of red rest of her was covered by a thick grey afghan.

Coming to a stop beside her, Kristoff grabbed one of the over stuffed chairs in the room and lifting it up, placed it down on the floor beside the window.

Sitting down, his head now level with her's, Kristoff whispered. "Anna?"

She gave no answer at first only leaning closer to him, he in turn placed his arm around her shoulders in a warm embrace.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Anna laid her head down on his shoulder and quietly murmured. "I had a fight with Elsa."

"Ah. Uh, what was it about?"

"She's in love with him. Though I am not sure if she realizes it."

It wasn't quite an answer to his question and yet at the same time it answered everything.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Kristoff thought carefully before saying. "When you and Elsa decided to give Hans a chance to prove that he was working towards redemption, I... well I thought you were nuts. But and I kinda hate that I have to say this because he is still really annoying, he has changed. So..."

And here he trailed off not sure where to go from there.

Thankfully Anna did know where to go, like she always seemed to. "So I should give him a chance when it comes to Elsa?"

Rubbing the back of his neck as Anna turned her head enough to gaze at him out of the corner of her eye, a sad but resolute look in it, Kristoff gave her a small smile and dropping a kiss on the ear that was still within his reach, said. "A little chance and if he screws up, I'll hold him down so you can punch him twice."

This got him a little laugh as Anna slide off the window seat into his lap, nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

Wrapping both his arms loosely around her, Kristoff murmured. "Do you want to go find Elsa?"

Shaking her head slowly, Anna replied. "Not yet, still a little angry. Is it okay if I just stay here?"

Tightening his hold, Kristoff rested his cheek on her head in reply and together they stayed wrapped up in each others arms listening to the rain fall as the afternoon drifted into evening.

_llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Author's Note.

Bit of a switch up in the order by my brain demanded it be this way. LOL

I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading. ^_^

Special thanks as always to Setsunakou for so kindly proofing these for me. It really is wonderful of you. ^_^

And another special thanks to A Frozen Fan as well. Your review was such fun and so encouraging to read thank you so much! ^_^


	10. Hans X Elsa 5

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Hans x Elsa: Kiss on the Forehead

The rain was coming down by the bucketful when he caught up to her.

Hans wasn't sure what exactly had happened just that he had seen the flash of her blue dress as she raced past the stables and had automatically taken off after her.

Now they were out in the middle of nowhere, soaking wet and the only possible shelter was a worn down old cabin with half its roof looking like it was about to cave in.

His breath leaving him in tiny white puffs as he struggled to catch it, Hans didn't bother saying anything, merely grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her off to the cabin when it seemed she would be content to just stand out in the pouring rain.

Carefully testing the wood flooring with each step he took, Hans lead them into what appeared to be a combination living area/bedroom.

Dusting off the one rickety chair that remained in the building, Hans pointed to it and announced. "I have no idea what is going on but for right now you are going to sit down right there and I am going to see if there is anything dry we can change into in this wreck. And if you are feeling better by the time I get back by all means scold me for my impertinence."

Elsa said not a word in response to his order or his sass, merely sat in the chair and stared straight forward as if she saw and heard nothing.

Casting a worried glance at her over his shoulder, Hans strode forward shoving aside the blanket that served to separate the bedroom from the main room with one harsh yank.

Rummaging through the trunk that was the only piece of furniture other than the bed in the makeshift room, Hans found several moth eaten blankets that would only serve to cover a child and even then scantly.

Then much to his relief underneath all of those were two long plain white shirts lightly yellowed with age but amazingly whole.

Pulling them out, Hans hoped that his good fortune would continue and a pair of pants would appear as well.

Sadly he came up empty handed.

Holding the shirts in one hand, Hans went over to Elsa and kneeling in front of her held them out.

"These were all I could find. And now that I think about it you might not even need one of these but just in case you are not feeling up to making yourself a new outfit, you can use this instead." He said this in a brisk tone, not sure how he should be acting around her when she was giving him no clues as to what was wrong.

Elsa raised dull eyes to meet his inquiring ones and with a limp hand took a shirt from Hans' grasp.

Getting to his feet, he studied her bent head for a moment a look of deep concern and growing frustration wrinkling the corners of his eyes and tightening his lips in to a thin line.

A part of him wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she told him what was wrong and how to fix it. The other part of him that wisely knew that was not the correct action to take, just wanted to run his hand through her sodden locks in hopes that it might provide her enough comfort that she would snap out of this.

Sadly his own insecurities reared their ugly heads and whispered that his touch would never be what she needed or even a true comfort in any way and his hand stayed half curled against his thigh as he turned to walk back to the bedroom.

"I'm going to go change, you should do the same."

Going back behind the make shift curtain, Hans quickly lifted his dripping shirt and vest up and over his head, wishing not for the first time that he had thought to grab his coat before chasing after Elsa.

Picking up one of the holey blankets, he wiped himself down with it and then rolling his eyes over his own foolishness, he grabbed a couple more of the blankets and tossing them over the top of the curtain, called out. "Use these to dry yourself off!"

There was no answer to this order from the other side. Not the snarky one he was hoping for or even the polite thank you, he had come to expect from her regardless of the circumstances.

Rubbing his eyes with his fingers, Hans let out a silent sigh and pulled the yellowed shirt over his head. Then after waiting a few minutes closed his eyes and popping his head around the curtain asked." Are you ready for me to come out, Elsa?"

A soft yes answered him and exiting the room, he straightened his shoulders in preparation for the upcoming battle to make Elsa talk.

But the sight that greeted his eyes stole his own words away.

The rain was still pouring steadily down but in that odd way weather had, a pocket of sunshine had broken through the clouds and was currently streaming through the cracks in the ceiling around Elsa in ring of bright light.

She had loosened her hair out of its customary braid and it hung around her shoulders in damp ringlets. That along with how the shirt engulfed her slight frame at the top while just brushing her knees at the bottom created a picture as beautiful as it was tempting.

Swallowing hard, Hans tore down the blanket/curtain and walking over to her wrapped it around her shoulders saying gruffly."This should help with any lingering dampness."

A lame excuse yes, but since it made Elsa's blank mask finally crack for a second into a weak smile, Hans was willing to live with his ineptness.

Elsa wrapped the blanket around herself as if it was a cloak and walking over to the empty fireplace ignored the chair she had been previously sitting in to drop down in front of it, drawing her knees up to her chin, gaze focused on the wet ashes that lingered within it.

Feeling strung out and wound up at the same time, Hans for once ignored proper social protocol and sprawled out on the floor mere steps away from her.

Studying her profile for a moment, Hans finally asked quietly."Would you be willing to tell me what happened?"

Turning her gaze away from the ashes, Elsa stared at a point just beyond his head and in a voice just above a whisper said. "I'm a terrible sister."

"Having seen you literally save your sister from death with the power of true love, I must insist that is utter nonsense."

Elsa's eyes flicked over to meet his a little life in them finally appearing in the form of annoyance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, your Majesty. Have I interrupted your pity party? Perhaps instead of continuing to indulge in it you could inform me as to what has actually happened?"

Tightening her grip around her legs, Elsa glared even more fiercely at his sarcastic tone and replied."You can be horribly heartless at times, Hans."

"True, but take it from me, Elsa. Self pity does no on any good."

Elsa gave Hans a reluctant nod of acknowledgement and continued. "Anna and I had a terrible row. And I don't know if I will be able to do what I need to do to make it up to her."

"What do you have to do?"

Dropping her eyes, Elsa mumbled. "That I can not tell you."

Raising a brow in confusion, Hans said slowly. "All right. Is this thing something, Anna said you had to do or are you assuming that she won't forgive you if you don't?"

A puzzled look crossed Elsa's face as she pondered on this question. Finally she said. "No, but I..."

Hans cut her off, "Ah, so you are jumping to conclusions. I am now going to advise you knowing full well I have terrible relationships with all of my brothers, but I still think you need to hear this regardless of that. Tell her you're sorry and then ask her what you can do to make it up to her. Don't just decide what needs to be done on your own."

Elsa had nothing to say in response to this advice. Instead she turned her eyes once more to the wet ashes and let the silence grow between them.

Letting out a small sigh, Hans got up on his knees and leaning forward brushed a lock of hair off her forehead, placing a gentle kiss on the spot where it had laid, he whispered sadly. "It will be all right, Elsa. I promise."

Elsa gave him one unreadable look from the corner of her eye but said nothing in return.

And so they sat in the drafty cabin, the rain's mournful song the only sound as they waited for it to end.

_lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^

Thank you again Setsunakou for proofing this story! ^_^


	11. Kristoff x Anna 6

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kristoff x Anna: Kiss on the Shoulder

Kristoff waited until Princess Szilvia had finished talking to Anna before going over to her.

Squeezing her hand lightly for a brief second, Kristoff leaned in close and said. "You know this place is a lot nicer than I thought it would be."

Taking a sip of the bright red drink in her hand, Anna gave him a smug smile. "I told you that coming here would be fun even though there isn't any ice harvesting to do."

Pulling a face, Kristoff grumbled good-naturedly. "Yeah, yeah. I said you were right didn't I?"

Giggling, Anna rested her head against his chest and said. "Hmmm, maybe not in those exact words but I suppose it will have to do."

A slight blush appearing on his cheeks at the public show of affection, Kristoff none the less wrapped his arm around her shoulders giving a clear signal to all the fancy pants lords wandering around that she was already attached.

Taking a sip of the drink, Anna held out to him, Kristoff's eyes wandered lazily about the room before landing on Elsa who was now slowly walking the perimeter of the ball room with Princess Szilvia.

"Is it just me or does Elsa not look like she is having as good a time as we are?"

Letting out a deep sigh, Anna replied. "She isn't. Point of fact she hasn't seemed very happy for a while now and I'm not sure what to do to fix it."

"So you two haven't had another fight then?"

Shooting him a dirty look, Anna straightened up dislodging Kristoff's arm from around shoulders as she stepped forward a bit to get a better view of Elsa.

"No! We have not had another fight! We've been spending even more time together as of late. As you well know. " Here she gave Kristoff a pointed look, causing him to rub the back of his neck awkwardly as memories of complaints about not getting as much time alone with her as he would like drifted to the forefront of his mind.

"No, I think this has to do with _him_ again."

"Really? I haven't seen them together for more than a few minutes for awhile now. Plus she didn't even bring him along with us on this trip. Which I'll be honest, I actually found kinda odd since the Southern Isles has had a lot of dealings with this Kingdom before and he would probably have been able to help with the trade talks. At least I would have thought he could. "

Giving him a look that said plainly, ' I love you but why are being so dumb?', Anna replied. "Yes, that's the problem! She obviously still cares about him, which I still really don't get but I am willing to give him a chance! Yet ever since the fight we had she has been nothing but cold towards him."

Here Anna's face crumples with concern. "Honestly, it has me kinda worried. If she can so easily cut someone she is in love with out of her life, doesn't that mean she could do the same to me again if she thought she had a good reason too?"

Drawing her close again, Kristoff ignored his more bashful side and pressed a kiss to her shoulder hoping to provide a bit of comfort.

Anna in turn shifted so she was practically glued to his side.

"I think that your sister would do anything for you. And I know you want to doubt me on this but you shouldn't. Unlike you I have seen how she acts when she thinks she has lost you. So maybe this thing with Hans has less to do with what she thinks is right for herself and more to do with what she thinks you might want?"

A soft kiss to his own shoulder was the answer to this question along with Anna pulling away from him once more.

Turning to face him, Anna lifted her chin in determination and announced."I am going to go kick some sense into my sister's head. Wish me luck!"

Relieved to see her back in a happier mood, Kristoff gave a wide grin and said laughingly. "Good luck!"

With a brisk nod of acknowledgment and a soft chuckle, Anna turned on her heel and walked through the ballroom determined to see this 'Hans' problem dealt with once and for all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading. Yes, we entering into romance novel land for sure now. LOL I hope you all enjoy reading it. ^_^

Thank you to all the Guests who reviewed and minnothebunny and A Frozen Fan for your reviews. They make me so super happy. ^_^

And a huge thank you to Setsunakou for the beta. You always encourage me so much to continue writing. ^_^


	12. Hans x Elsa 6

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Shoulder: Hans x Elsa

Two weeks before the ball.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Their boat would be leaving soon.

Hans wasn't sure if he felt more despair or relief at the thought of Elsa being gone for three months.

He knew that he would miss her but then again he had been missing her for awhile now.

Ever since that rainy day at the abandoned cabin to be exact.

A mirthless smile crossed Hans lips as he stared out into the night, a cup of tea taking the place of the drink he really wished to be holding in his hand.

It struck him as ironic( was that the word his mixed up mind was searching for?) that after she said that she could not tell him what she needed to do to mend fences with Anna, she then went out of her way to show him what she needed to do instead.

Quite thoroughly at that too!

She hadn't even had the compassion to start out small.

No, she had jumped right into her plan to cut him out of her life.

Taking a sip of his swiftly cooling drink, Hans laughed bitterly into his cup.

One would think he would have learned by now not to hope for things beyond reach.

After all look what happened the last time he fought for something he didn't deserve? ( His redemption not with standing. He had no other choice but to fight for that.)

Running his free hand through his already mussed hair, Hans pushed the dark memories that thought brought to the surface aside and instead focused on the much more painful ones that came with his present situation.

Firm in the knowledge that he should not fight for a place by Elsa's side, he now was unsure of what his next move should be.

He could not bare the thought of leaving Elsa but at the same time she could not be more obvious about her desire to have him gone.

Finishing his tea, Hans looked down at the half written letter on his work desk.

It was probably silly of him to pretend that he was going to do anything other than what Elsa wanted. But his pride demanded he at least put up a token resistance to the thought.

Now though even his pride was fading away as with Elsa's departure to another kingdom for two months, he really could not find a better time to get himself completely out of her way.

Sinking into the chair in front of his desk, Hans picked up his pen and began to write.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Wrapped in her traveling cloak, Elsa walked soundlessly down the hall wishing with every step that the determination that she had been relaying on for the past few weeks had not decided to flee in the face of her heart's suddenly overwhelming longing.

It was foolish of her and maybe even a little cruel to want one last glimpse of him, maybe even one last word from him before she left.

But at this moment with the darkness of the evening hiding her and their departure a promise that she would not have to face the consequences of her actions any time soon, Elsa decided to be selfish.

Stopping before the closed door of the study,she knew he had taken to using after she had made it clear that she no longer wanted him sharing her own, (one of many lies and hurts she had inflicted upon him recently, she shied away every second from thoughts of what he must think of her now.) Elsa paused for a moment to steady her shaking hand before grasping the knob and silently opening the door.

A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth at the image the candlelight presented to her.

Hans' back was towards her, his face tilted to the side on the desk, head resting on his arms a pen still dangling between two fingers.

The sight of him, his normally perfectly coiffed hair mussed, his jacket tossed to the side struck her as adorable and yet somehow sad as well.

It was this sadness that found its echo in her own heart, that caused her to continue to follow said foolish heart into the room.

Stopping mere breaths away from him, Elsa decided to throw all caution to the wind and leaning over, rested her cheek on his shoulder.

For a moment she took comfort in the simple act of feeling his breath lift her cheek and then the sound of her name being called in the corridor broke her from her stolen moment of peace.

Raising her head just a bit, she pressed a kiss to his shoulder, whispering in a voice so soft that it was practically soundless. "I'm sorry. I wish..."

With a choked breath, Elsa cut herself short and turning away fled the room.

As the door clicked shut behind her, Hans' eyelashes flickered and lifting his head from the desk he looked over his shoulder at the door.

For a moment he merely gazed at it then lowering his eyes, he whispered. " Must have been a dream."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Notes: Thank you so much for reading!

And a huge thank you to Setsunakou for the beta. ^_^


	13. Kristoff x Anna 7

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Thank you for the beta Setsunakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Neck: Kristoff x Anna

Her grand confrontation had to wait until after the ball was over.

Every time she would get close to Elsa her opportunity would pass her by. She didn't even get a chance to talk to Kristoff again, since the moment she had left his side he had been swarmed.

Which she would love to say hadn't bothered her in the least but it totally had. She really needed to think of something that would show he was taken.

And he had already vetoed her sewing Anna's into all of his clothes. The obvious option neither of them had had the guts to mention yet.

Letting out a puff of irritated air at the memory, Anna continued on her way to Elsa's room, her determination to talk to her about Hans not having abated in the least despite all the distractions.

Knocking on her sister's door, Anna repeated her opening lines in her head wanting to be able to make an argument her stubborn sister would actually listen too.

Elsa gave her a knowing look as she invited her in. "Something on your mind?"

Flushing slightly at being called out, Anna nevertheless straightened her shoulders and dove straight in.

"I wanted to discuss with you certain actions you have taken of late."

Biting her lip to hide her amusement at her sister's overly official tone, Elsa nodded sagely. "Oh, and what actions would those be, sister dear?"

Without her permission a teasing note had entered Elsa's voice at the last of her words but while Anna had noticed it and it did make her bristle slightly,(she hated when Elsa slipped into; I am older than you so I know better your concerns are cute but ridiculous, so on and so forth mode.) she had a course and she was not going to be deterred from it.

"The ones you have committed towards Hans, sister dear." These last words Anna said a trifle sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her sister a look that said quite clearly. 'Ha, take that oh patronizing one.'

Elsa flushed then turned deathly pale, plopping down in a most unladylike manner on her bed.

"What exactly do you mean by that Anna?"

Sitting down next to her, Anna grasped her sister's hands in her own saying. " I mean you have been dreadful to him and I have seen no real reason for you to be. Is there something I am missing that happened between you two?"

Looking down Elsa mumbled helplessly to herself. "I don't understand I thought this would..."

Elsa trailed off a miserable expression over taking the look of confusion on her face as her actions from the past weeks were thrown into a different light by Anna's condemnation.

Feeling a pang of regret in the face of her sister's sadness and confusion, Anna considered just dropping the subject, resolving to be content with having made Elsa take a second look at her actions, when Elsa hesitantly asked.

"Anna, I thought you were not fond of Hans, so why..?"

Squeezing Elsa's hands gently, Anna said firmly. "He annoys the ever living daylights out of me. But one of the most important people in the world to me loves him so he can't be all bad. And by people I mean you, of course. Kristoff agrees with me. Just as he should."

This last part Anna said with a teasing grin, trying to bring a smile to Elsa's lips.

Taking a shuddering breath, Elsa reclaimed her hands and rubbing them across her face said in a voice that wavered still but regardless made Anna happy since she was trying. " I don't know Anna, I have seen them actually speak to each other without gritting their teeth a lot more often of late."

Laughing softly at the small joke, Anna flopped onto her back and stared up at the top of the bright green canopy pondering aloud. " Now how are we going to get the two of you alone when we get home? I just know all the advisers you didn't take with you will drop on you like an avalanche the moment we get there." Her voice twisted with distaste as she mentioned the men who to her always seemed like greedy birds eyes bright and blank as the fought for more power within the court.

Laying down a bit more gracefully than her sister, Elsa ignored the reference to the advisers and instead said. "Don't you think we should be thinking of a way for me to apologize to Hans properly before we think of a way to get us alone?"

"Pfft! You're you, all you will need to do is look up at him with your big beautiful blue eyes and he will be puddy in your palms." Anna stated this quite confidently.

Elsa didn't feel quite so sure herself but her sister's glee bolstered her own drooping spirits causing her to giggle and say."Of course! What on earth was I worried about! I dare say I will only have to say his name and he will be sweeping me off my feet."

At this silly little quip both women broke into helpless laughter the kind that often followed a stressful situation.

Finally once they were back in control of themselves, Anna let out a sigh and commented. "Well now we have a plan of attack for your man problems but what am I to do to keep those silly girls from following Kristoff around the moment I leave his side?"

Anna frowned grumpily as she thought about the tiny waisted, clear skinned beauties that had been flocking around Kristoff through out their visit.

With a mischievous grin that bordered on wicked, Elsa leaned over and whispered in Anna's ear.

Turning to look at her sister, eyebrows reaching for her hairline in shock, Anna gasped. "Elsa!"

Her grin turning naughty, Elsa shrugged her shoulders and said. "It will work."

Blushing Anna turned and burying her face in the covers, mumbled."It better."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

One week later:

Coming up behind Kristoff, Anna placed a quick kiss on the mark she had left on his neck earlier that morning,(No the giggling lasses were no longer around but...well it was rather enjoyable.) and lacing her arm through his joined him in waiting for the all clear to leave the ship.

"Isn't wonderful to be home?"

Turning away from his search for Sven, Kristoff gave her a wide happy smile and replied. "Absolutely!"

Laughing a little at his enthusiasm, Anna continued. "And now Elsa and Hans will be happy again in just a few short hours so home will be even better than how we left it!"

Now it was Kristoff turned to laugh as the two of them turned away from their spot at the rail to join Elsa as the all clear was given.

Yet as they joined her, their mirth melted away to concern as Elsa's face grew deathly pale, her dark eyes huge as she stared down at the letter a steward had delivered the moment the gangplank was lowered.

Moving as one, Kristoff and Anna surrounded Elsa trying to catch a glimpse of what the letter she held so tightly said.

Most of it was hidden by shadows and fingers but the very end part stood out starkly.

"Elsa, I love you. Which is why I must go. Thank you for my second chance."

Goodbye, my Queen,

Hans


	14. Hans x Elsa 7

Disclaimer: Frozen is owned by Disney and more than likely lots of other people. It is not owned by me. This is all done for fun.

All credit to whomever made the Kiss Memes that are on the internet. Thank you for the challenge.

Dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou. ^_^

Kiss on the Back: Hans x Elsa

Three weeks later and despite numerous discreet inquires, there was no news of Hans.

Anna and Kristoff tried their best to bolster her waning hope but Elsa could feel it fading away as the time since she last saw him stretched ever longer.

Not even her dreams had been a comfort instead being endless images of his retreating back always just out of her reach.

As three weeks melded into four, Elsa fell exhaustedly into her bed, having done everything she could that day to try and be to tired to even dream.

A task she would soon be very grateful did not work.

Curling up around one of her pillows,- a part of her deeply just needing to hold onto _something-_ Elsa drifted off into a deep slumber.

A crackling sound followed by a loud crash jerked Elsa awake. Blinking dazedly around the room, she made to get up out of bed and fully close the curtain that was letting the light of the storm in when a warm band around her waist drew her closer to what felt like a warm, hard very familar chest.

Which considering she was not married nor suffering from hypotherma was very unlikely. (Plus there was the fact that he was not _there_ period but her mind refused to think about that, thank you very much.)

Before she was able to investigate this odd circumstance and what she might actually be pressed up against any further a warm slow kiss on her bare spine made her thoughts spin and her breath leave her body in a whoosh.

A low chuckle answered this reaction and then the voice she longed to hear whispered huskily in her ear. "Hmm, I thought those would feel like second nature to you by now."

Looking down quickly to make sure she was wearing something, Elsa wasn't sure if she was relieved or distressed to find that she was wearing a flimsy nightgown that clung to her in ways even her blue dress didn't.

Flushing deeply she grabbed a handful of blankets and burrowed down into them while at the same time pulling them up over her head.

She heard another low chuckle and then the arms around her waist drew her even closer, which she honestly hadn't thought was possible, then Hans whispered in her ear."While I must admit I find this as adorable as I did the first time you had this reaction, I am some what confused as to why you are reacting like this so far into our honeymoon."

Refusing to acknowledge him, that last phrase, or the very, very large part of herself that was rejoicing in the feeling of him surrounding her not to mention tap dancing in joy at that last phrase, Elsa began to mutter to herself.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. Why is it just a dream?"

That last part was said so quietly even she didn't hear it.

There was the feeling of another kiss on the spot where her spine flowed into her neck then,"I'm not postive what you are playing at my Queen but I am rather flattered to hear that you dream of me."

Elsa by now was wondering if it was possible to faint in a dream, but just as she was contenplating this a sudden realzation popped into her head.

"Hans?" She was being a flaming twit asking the product of her imagination this of that she had no doubt but she also had no one else to ask so..."

"Where are we?"

At this question Hans suddenly rolled away from her causing her to fall flat on her back on the bed, her gaze landing on his concerned face hovering above her.

Running his fingers through her bangs, Hans rested his large warm palm against her forehead as he replied. " We are in Corona, Darling. We came to see the lights remember? In view of the fact that beauty of them was one of the first things we ever agreed upon. A bit reluctantly on your part if I recall correctly. Now I have answered your question, so can you please tell me what is going on? This game is starting to be no longer be fun."

Before Elsa could do anything to wipe the concern from his brow, a concern she had seen the echo of in that cold cabin on that rainy day when she made one of the worst desicions of her life, a loud gong caused her to blink once and when her eyes opened again, she was back in her room.

For one of the first times ever, Elsa felt cold as she lay in the middle of its expanse trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

But even as she shivered in her thick flannel gown a small smile brightened her eyes as she bounded out of her bed, calling for her ships captain as she yanked open her door and raced down the hall.

It was beyond time for her to feel truely warm again and she knew just where to go to find the one who could heat her up.

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you to Setsuankou for the beta. You are amazing. ^_^


	15. Hans x Elsa Holiday

Disclaimer:Frozen is owned by Disney and probably a lot of other people I do not know about. This is just for fun.

Author's Note: This story takes place before the first Hans and Elsa story. I hope you enjoy it.

This is dedicated to Setsunakou and Harukakou

Hans x Elsa : Mistletoe Kiss

The Christmas Eve celebration that included both nobles and villagers took place a mere four months after Hans came to stay in their country.

Elsa was deeply regretting that there was no way to have kept him from the party as the night went on.

She was unsure 'why.' He wasn't doing anything and all the people who knew both of his betrayal and his desire for redemption were acting on their best behavior.

Maybe it was the actions of the royal visitors, who, being so far away from her home country, had not even heard the rumors surrounding her and Hans.

The moment that thought crossed her mind, Elsa's nose wrinkled in displeasure as how else that could be interpreted.

Of course it was right then that the evening took on odd turn.

The young prince of Meadowwood was happily engaged to a bright young artist who Anna had quickly made friends with. The two girls were happily chatting about their favorite paintings and colors.

Only problem with this was it left the overly romantic prince on his own and he had decided that Elsa looked lonely.

Struggling to keep a smile on her face as the young man dragged (and really there was no other word for it.). He was being polite, but it was obvious that he did not want to go near her. Why this caused her a pang of displeasure, Elsa didn't know and most definitely did not want to find out. Hans looked towards her, and Elsa took a step forward to meet them.

"Prince Bradford, Hans, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh, my dear Queen Elsa, I hope I have not confused you. I myself can not stay and chat but when I saw you and Hans, I knew it was fate that I help you two get together on this most special of nights."

Elsa wasn't sure who was more stunned at this proclamation—she or Hans. She could only be grateful that Anna was not around to cause an international incident over what the Prince had just implied.

Letting out a nervous cough, Elsa replied. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't be modest, my lady. One must go after what one wants. I can tell you that from experience and from the way the two of you have been looking at each other this evening it is more than clear that you wish to spend time with each other. I can not imagine what has been holding you back from doing so, but now he is here and I am gone so you can be with each other to your hearts content. But first, I can not help but demand that I bear witness to the first showing of your secret affection. And since it is tradition you can use it as an excuse if you do not want to share your joy just yet."

Elsa was pretty sure by now that the Prince was mad as a hatter and if the look in Hans eyes was any indication he felt the same.

Just as she was about to ask what he was talking about, Hans lifted his eyes to the doorway above them and she could not help but follow his gaze. What she saw made her heart sink to her stomach.

Mistletoe. She was standing under mistletoe. With HANS!

It took all of her parents' teaching for her to not gather up her skirts and run away from that doorway as swiftly as she could.

But before she could demure her way out of this mess, Hans took the matter into his own hands.

Stepping towards her, his bright green eyes unreadable but strangely captivating for all their blankness, he brushed a kiss on her snow white cheek.

Then as her brain scattered to the four-winds, he turned to Prince Bradford and with a smile so charming a thousand princes would envy him, said. "Thank you for your kindness, your highness. But since the people are still getting used to the thought of their second princess being courted, my Queen and I would deeply appreciate it if you would keep your knowledge of our feelings to yourself. We would not want to throw the country into another tizzy before the year is even out."

Prince Bradford who at first looked like he would protest the polite peck, straightened up at Hans' words and with a bright smile grasped their hands, shaking them vigorously. "Of course, of course! Thank you so much for sharing this wonderful news with me. I promise not a word of it will pass my lips until you are ready to share it with the world. But you must promise that you will send me the wedding invitation early. I would hate to miss it."

For a second, Elsa was not sure what news the Prince was talking about but then her stunned brain happily informed her that Hans had just implied they were secretly courting. And then before she could process that, the Prince asked about a wedding invitation.

Again before she could grasp an appropriate reply, Hans smoothly promised the Prince they would and sent him on his way.

The moment he was out of ear shot, Hans commented in a dry tone. "Nutty as a fruitcake, isn't he, my Queen?"

Elsa stood there confused, overly warm and staring at his lips as if she was unable to look higher than that, but the moment those words exited his mouth, all the confusion melted away into a gasping breath of laughter.

"Yes, yes, he is."

_lllllll_

They ended up sending Prince Bradford and his wife their invitation six months early.

They had promised, after all.

_lllllllllllllll_

Second Author's Note: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and read this story. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Thank you again Setsunakou!


	16. Kristoff x Anna 8

Author's Note:I do not own Frozen. It is owned by Disney and other people probably. I'm just having fun.

Anna x Kristoff: Kiss on the Lips

Flopping down in the thick snow just outside of Elsa's ice palace, Anna looked up at the crystal clear sky and, thrashing her arms and legs about like a child throwing a tantrum, whined. "I can't believe she refused to let me come with her! What if Hans acts like his normal jerky self and she ends up nursing an even more broken heart all the way home?"

Sitting in the snow next to her, Kristoff gave a small sigh before dropping back so that they were face to face.

"Hans is a great idiot, that's true, but he does love Elsa so how about we give him a chance before assuming Elsa's going to return in tears?"

Pulling a face, Anna scooted over so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"All right but if she does come back in tears you'll hold him down like you promised, right? No going back on it just because you two got all chummy."

Nodding solemnly, Kristoff replied."I give you my word that I will tether him down and let you pummel Hans to your heart's content if he is so stupid as to crush your sister's heart. "

Giving him a soft kiss on his cheek, Anna smiled at and, cuddling closer to him, said, "Ignoring that hint of sarcasm, I will consider the matter settled, so what do you want to talk about now? Or perhaps not talk?"

Kristoff withdrew from her just a tad and focusing his eyes on her bright red hair, whispered in a strained tone. "Anna, will you marry me?"

For a second there was nothing but silence on the mountain, not even the sound of their breathing could break the tense air between them.

Then in a flurry of motion, Anna flung herself on top of him and looking him straight in the eye stammered. " Mar.. mar...marry?"

Pushing aside the nerves that threatened to make him lose all his carefully planned words, Kristoff raised a hand and gently caressing her face answered. "I love you, please be my wife."

He knew his words were cliche and blunt but he knew no other way to say what he most wanted to say.

Anna, it seemed, was struck dumb, her normal bubbling well of words dried up. She merely looked down at him, her eyes wide with questions as she scanned his face.

What she was looking for Kristoff wasn't sure but he didn't dare say a thing, lest his words somehow make everything go pear shaped.

Lowering herself so that their noses were brushing each other, Anna asked a question Kristoff was not expecting at all.

"Will you shut me out if we're together always?"

Tilting his head slightly in confusion, Kristoff thought through the oddly phrased question before slowly asking one of his own.

"You mean like Elsa used to?"

A look both sorrowful and ashamed graced Anna's face as she nodded slowly her nose bumping his cheek with every bob.

Moving the hand which had come to rest on the crown of her head down to her cradle her cheek, Kristoff lightly and slightly awkwardly began to stroke her left cheek bone, his words clumsily tumbling out of his lips.

"Couldn't. When we fight, I like the sight of your blazing eyes too much to avoid you. And when I'm happy there is no one else I'd rather share that feeling with. I couldn't even do it for your own good."

Eyes glittering tears, Anna managed to croak out. "Why's that?"

"Because you've told me too many times to count that no mortal man knows what's best for you better than you do. "

Letting out a small quivering giggle, Anna dropped fully down on his chest, her ear resting against his heart.

Giving a small 'oomph' at the sudden weight, Kristoff wrapped his arms even tighter around her as they, for a moment, simply shared in the joy of each other.

Nuzzling up against his neck, Anna breathed out in a voice as quiet as snowflakes falling.

"Yes."

Kristoff's heart stopped for all of a moment and then as his mind fully comprehended what she had said, it leap and bounded with joy.

Grasping her around the waist he lifted her up off him a little to see her face.

Her eyes were shining with both tears and joy. Her cheeks were flushed and her bright pink lips were curved in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Moving so that he was sitting up and she was now in his lap, Kristoff captured her lips with his own, words at the moment seeming too shallow to truly express his delight.

Pulling away from each other, breathless and warm all over, the two stared at each other, both a little amazed at the strength and depth of their love for the other.

Clearing his throat roughly, Kristoff finally managed to find his words again. "Thank you, thank you, I love you, Anna."

Feeling more than a tad overwhelmed by her own emotions at the love that shone from every inch of him, Anna moved so that their foreheads touched and whispered.

"Thank you for being my true love."

Author's Note: Thank you for reading! And for all the lovely reviews. I hope you enjoyed this one as well.

And thank you again Setsunakou. You are wonderful!


	17. Hans x Elsa 8

Author's Note: I do not own Frozen. All rights to Disney and any other owners. I am just having fun.

Hans x Elsa: Kiss on the Ear

It was almost a month before she found Hans in Corona.

Anna's letters had become increasingly worried in tone as the days slipped by, but Elsa kept the faith.

She knew he was there and she was determined to find him.

Which made it all the more ironic that just as her faith was beginning to falter he appeared before her.

He was dark eyed and wane, giving her a smile that was but a shade of its normal mischievous self.

Lacing his hands behind his back and looking at a spot somewhere over her shoulder, he asked. "Why are you here, my Queen?"

A thousand words sprang to Elsa's lips but only a few made it past.

"How could you think I would let you go?"

These words drew Hans withdrawn gaze to her own fiercely determined one.

His bright green eyes were wide with confusion and a brokenness that caused her heart to twist sharply in her chest.

"El...sa?"

Stepping up to him so there was only a hairs breadth between them, Elsa rested her right hand over his heart and with a tremulous smile, asked."Hans?"

Placing his hand upon hers, Hans lowered his head so that their foreheads were touching and whispered."Elsa, do not be cruel. You made it clear I'm not what you really want."

Reaching up with her other hand, Elsa ran her fingers through his now shaggy red hair, letting the tears that had gathered in her eyes fall, she breathed.

"I am sorry, so so sorry I pushed you away. Please give me a chance to show you how I really feel."

Tightening the hand that had come to rest on her waist, Hans replied. "Why ask me when you know I can not deny you?"

Closing her eyes, Elsa felt a shudder of sorrow rip through her soul at his words and what they meant she must do. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she placed soft kisses on his eyelids, nose, cheek, the tip of his ear and lastly a feather soft one on his lips.

Then biting down hard on her lower lip, she drew away from him and ignoring the tears that still streamed down her cheeks said in a clear tone.

"If I must but ask, then I ask you to do this: That you do whatever you wish, thinking only of your own desires and needs."

Blinking as if he had been stunned, Hans nodded once and turned away from her, heading for the door that would take him away from her without a word.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Elsa dropped her eyes to the floor unable to bear the sight of him leaving her again.

Which is why she let out such a loud squeak when she was engulfed in an embrace that lifted her clear off the floor.

The tears in her eyes changed from ones of sorrow to ones of joy in the space of a heartbeat as his words slid from her ears straight into her heart.

"I'm a fool. Forgive me, my Elsa. I love you, I love you."

His voice was cracked and pleading as he buried his face in her neck.

Her arms tight around his shoulders. Elsa placed gentle kisses on his hair, trying desperately to get words past her strained throat.

Finally she breathed. "Love you, love you so much. Please stay, please...please."

Hans, his own ability to speak stolen away by the myriad of emotions running through him, nodded helplessly as they sank slowly to the ground tangled up in the other, not even noticiing their limbs giving out on them.

Seconds, hours, decades later they drew apart with shaky breaths, hands still clasped as they rose to their feet and exited the room.

As one.

Author's Note part two:

So this took forever to post which I apologize for, real life has been leaving me rather tired lately. -_-;;;

That being said thank you so much to everyone who has read and reveiwed my little short stories. I am honored.

And of course my biggest thanks to Setsunakou for the awesome edit. Thanks again!


End file.
